the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:Alumni Assemble
This is the transcript for "Alumni Assemble". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: Sydney. Master Baby's camper van is on a road] [Master Baby opens the door and exits the camper van] Master Baby: Ah, I enjoy seeing the sights of Sydney. The only thing that I enjoy more than the sights is revenge and I will have my revenge on Bedtime Bear, but first I need the right team to put together! [Master Baby walks onto the streets of Sydney] Master Baby: Now the right team requires the right people and I think I know just who to get. I'll have to call on a few old friends to help me out. [Scene: Downtown Sydney. Three citizens are in line at a stand] Almindore: Line up, everybody. Be the first to see Almindore's Amazing Arrow Tricks. Zachary Barracuda: Ooh, I'd like to see your amazing arrow tricks. How much will it be to see that? Almindore: $10. Zachary: $10? What kind of insane emporium is this? Almindore: Do you want to see me shoot an arrow or not? Zachary: Fine. Here's $10. Almindore: Alright. Ready, aim, fire! [Almindore shoots an arrow and it hits the target] Zachary: Wow! That was pretty amazing, Almindore! Almindore: Thank you. Come again! [Zachary walks away and Macintosh walks up to Almindore] Macintosh: Hello, I'm Macintosh. I'd like to see one of your amazing arrow tricks, please. Almindore: Okay. That will be $10. [Macintosh gives Almindore $10] Almindore: Alright. Ready, aim, fire! [Almindore shoots an arrow and it hits the target] Macintosh: That was awesome! Almindore: Why thank you, kind sir. Come again soon! [Macintosh walks away and Wyler walks up to Almindore] Wyler Wallaby: The name's Wyler. I would specifically like to see one of your amazing arrow tricks pronto, please. Almindore: That'll be $10. [Wyler gives Almindore $10] Almindore: Alright. Ready, aim, fire! [Almindore shoots an arrow and it hits the target] Wyler: Great job, Almindore! Almindore: Thanks. Come back any time! [Master Baby sees the Almindore's Amazing Arrow Tricks stand and Almindore himself and walks up to him] Master Baby: Hello, Almindore. Almindore: Oh, hi, Master Baby, your highness. What are you doing here? Care to see an arrow trick? Master Baby: Almindore, I am not interested in seeing one of your childish arrow tricks right now. I'm here to get revenge on Bedtime Bear. Almindore: Bedtime Bear? That old teddy's still alive? Master Baby: Somehow. The guy didn't even preserve himself in ice. Anyways, I'm building a team and I was wondering if you'd like to join. Almindore'': Hmm... well, if it's for your sake, your highness, I suppose I can tag along. Besides, I've got $30. That seems like a good amount of money for me to have. '''Master Baby: Excellent! Come along, Almindore! The searching's not over yet. [Scene: Downtown Sydney. Bingo and Ringo are at a food stand] Bingo: Roll up, everyone. We've got breads and pastries... Ringo: ...and lollipops and chicken tenders... Bingo and Ringo: There's enough food to go around! [Spikyshorts walks up to the food stand] Spikyshorts: Hmm... enough food to go around, eh? I'll take that bag of chicken tenders! Bingo: One bag of chicken tenders coming right up! [Suddenly, as Bingo is about to give the bag of chicken tenders to Spikyshorts, Banana swings in and takes all of the food at the stand] Bingo: Our breads and our pastries... Ringo: Our lollipops and our chicken tenders... Bingo and Ringo: NO!!! Banana Anderson: Sweet! Good catch today! I got breads, pastries, lollipops and chicken tenders. Mmm! Bingo: There's the thief! Ringo: Let's get him! Banana: Oh no, it's Bingo and Ringo! Got to run! [Banana runs away and Bingo and Ringo chase after him] Bingo and Ringo: Give us back the food, you filthy thief! Banana: Guys, I would give you back the food, but please understand. I'm a very hungry soul. I don't have any money and I need these delicious appetizers. Besides, I think I spotted another thief over there! Bingo and Ringo: Where? [As they look away, Banana runs away and as soon as Bingo and Ringo look back, Banana has already escaped] Bingo: Sweet jolly ranchers! We lost him again. Ringo: Don't worry, Bingo. We'll get him soon! [As he arrives at a brick wall to sit behind at downtown Sydney, Banana stops running and looks to eat the food he stole] Banana: Phew! I made it out again! Now time to get eating this food. A pomegranate lollipop, don't mind if I do. *sucks on the pomegranate lollipop* So good! [Not long after he begins to suck on the pomegranate lollipop, Master Baby and Almindore arrive to see Banana] Banana: Hey, Master Baby, Almindore! What's up? I haven't seen you guys since Wallaby's! Master Baby: What's up is Bedtime Bear's still alive and I'm out for revenge. Hunter: Yeah. He's kind of building a team in order to signify his vengeance on the blue fluffball! [Banana takes a big bite out of his pomegranate lollipop] Banana: So? What are you two getting at? Master Baby: What Almindore's trying to explain is that I was wondering if you would accept my offer to be one of my minions. [Banana takes the last bite out of his pomegranate lollipop and comes to a conclusion] Banana: I accept. Master Baby: Very well, then. [After accepting Master Baby's offer, footsteps are heard] Almindore: What's going on, your highness? Master Baby: We'll see... [Soon, Bingo, Ringo, Spikyshorts, Zachary, Macintosh and Wyler appear in front of them] Master Baby: What do we have here? An animal brigade? Bingo: Banana, you have caused a crime by stealing all of that food from the stand. Ringo: You shall pay for what you have done! Spikyshorts: Those chicken tenders were supposed to be mine. Zachary: What happened to Almindore's Amazing Arrow Tricks? Macintosh: We wanted to see more of those! Wyler: Give us answers. Now! [Master Baby walks up to all of them] Master Baby: *sarcastically* Oh dear, look, it's Bingo, Ringo, Spikyshorts, Zachary, Macintosh and Wyler! What shall we all do? *back to normal voice* Oh, I've got an idea. Let's fight! [Master Baby punches Spikyshorts] Master Baby: Almindore, Banana, let's take care of these idiots! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. Banana: Alright! [Bingo and Ringo attempt to tackle Almindore and Banana; but Almindore drops Bingo with a superkick and Banana knocks down Ringo with a chokeslam] Master Baby: Excellent! Now it's my turn. [Master Baby kicks Zachary in the chest and hits him with a vertical suplex powerslam] Master Baby: All that's left are Macintosh and Wyler. You've got this handled, Almindore and Banana! [Just after Master Baby stops speaking, Almindore delivers a hammerlock lariat to Macintosh and Banana takes down Wyler with a spinning heel kick. After doing so, the three stand tall over Bingo, Ringo, Spikyshorts, Zachary, Macintosh and Wyler] Master Baby, Almindore and Banana: Bow down to the alumni! Banana: Wow! I enjoyed being back to fighting! Are we going to get to do this all of the time? Master Baby: Given that there are more threats in the way of getting my revenge on Bedtime Bear, we will continue to fight. Almindore: It's good to be reunited with you, your highness. Master Baby: Yes, it's great to have my team finally built and having chosen you two to be in my group. Now come along, let's get to the camper van! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. Banana: Alright! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana leave downtown Sydney and run until they see the camper van which they hop into] Banana: Wow! This vehicle is deluxe. We're going to be sleeping inside here. That's amazing! Master Baby: Indeed. It is pretty impressive. Almindore: Yes, I do like the living conditions, your highness, but might I say, all of that fighting sure works up an appetite and it has been a few hours since I've had something to eat. So, is there any food? Banana: Well, you've certainly come to the right place. I've still got plenty of food I stole. Now let me see what I can get you all... *looks at the food he stole* I have nine chicken tenders and three breads and since it all goes in evenly, I can give you, you and me three chicken tenders and one bread each to make a meal. Alright, the food will soon be ready. Hunter: Oh, thank you so much, Banana! Banana: Alright, here goes nothing! [Banana dumps out all of the chicken tenders from the bag and takes out the three breads from the bag they were in and grabs three plates each; placing three chicken tenders and one bread on each plate, Banana then picks up all of the plates and puts them on the table] Banana: Et voila! Dinner is served! [Master Baby and Almindore see this and sit down on their respective chairs and Banana does the same; ready to eat their dinners. First, Banana eats his loaf of bread and then the three chicken tenders one-by-one] Banana: Hits the spot. [Next, Almindore eats his loaf of bread and then the three chicken tenders one-by-one] Almindore: Tasty. [Finally, Master Baby eats his loaf of bread and then the three chicken tenders one-by-one] Master Baby: Delicious. [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana leave the table] Almindore: I'll wash the dishes, your highness. Master Baby: Very well, Almindore and afterwards I'll show you to your beds. [Almindore goes over to the sink and washes all of the dishes one-by-one and then puts them up in the top cabin by the sink] Master Baby: Alright, thank you, Hunter for doing the dishes. Now to the beds! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana leave the kitchen room and pulls out a futon] Master Baby: Okay, Almindore, Banana, this is my bed and your beds are over there. Almindore: I'm sorry, but over where, your highness? Master Baby: Over here. [Master Baby pushes a button that leads to the roof and he, Almindore and Banana walk upstairs to see a bunk bed] Master Baby: These are your beds. Take whichever one you want. Almindore: Okay, I'll take the top bunk. [Almindore hops on the top bunk of the bed] Banana: ...and I shall take the bottom bunk. [Banana hops on the bottom bunk of the bed] Master Baby: Alright. Good night, Almindore. Good night, Banana. [Almindore and Banana tuck themselves in and Almindore begins to speak] Almindore: Good night, your highness. Banana: Good night, Master Baby. [Master Baby turns off the lamp in the upstairs room and goes downstairs] Almindore: Good night, Banana. Banana: Good night, Almindore. [Scene: Downstairs in Master Baby's camper van. Master Baby hops onto the futon and tucks himself in] Master Baby: Soon I will annihilate Bedtime Bear and everybody will be terrified. Justice will be served when I come out on top. Watch out, Bedtime Bear, because I'm coming for you. I will have my revenge. *laughs maniacally* Ah, vengeance will be sweet! [Master Baby turns off the lamp in the downstairs room and goes to sleep as the episode ends] Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts